La dura vida de Kakashi
by sMoKa
Summary: Kakashi no está del todo satisfecho con su vida. Sólo intenta que los aldeanos lo dejen en paz, y que además le paguen un poco más para sus misiones. Y un día recibe la misión de acompañar a un extraño viejo a la isla Tortuga... léanlo plis. REVIEWS
1. Capítulo 1

Es casi mediodía y Kakashi se apresura a acudir al despacho de la Hokage. El pajarraco que Tsunade deja volar por la aldea e indica a los jounins que deben ir a verla le había estropeado la bonita mañana. Tan tranquilo estaba él leyendo su librito Icha Icha (por enésima vez) cuando viene esa maldita ave a picotearle la cabeza, porque estaba tan pegado a la lectura que no notó su presencia (normalmente, los jounins lo notan porque los pájaros dejan caer una pluma, que a más de uno casi le saca un ojo), y el pájaro presta atención si captan el mensaje o no. Kakashi lo maldice en voz baja mientras llama a la puerta del despacho de la vieja. El hecho de tener que acudir expresamente allí es otra cosa que lo irrita. ¿No puede venir ella misma? 'No', se responde a sí mismo, 'porque le pesan las tetas'. Impaciente al ver que nadie responde sus llamadas, empieza a atizar la puerta de tal manera que ésta amenaza con derrumbarse. Poco antes de lograr tirarla abajo, una voz chillona difícil de entender procede del interior del despacho.

-Maldida shea, ¿dodavía quierre másh? ¡Ya le he bagado dodo lo gue le debía! ¡Lárgueshe de una vesh!

-Soy yo, Kakashi- contesta el hombre enfadado.

-Aaah, pasha, pasha- accede la voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Abre la puerta con rapidez, y el caos que se muestra ante sus ojos no lo sorprende. Había visto el despacho de la Hokage muchas veces, y el desorden solía ser siempre el mismo, aunque de vez en cuando aumentara un poco.

Allí donde se pisa, hay mierda. El suelo está mojado, y se ven desparramados botellas de vino y cerveza vacías, hojas, portadas de libros sueltas, lápices, un cortaúñas, shurikens, tangas y sujetadores, (estos últimos de muy gran tamaño), rollos de papel higiénico y alguna que otra babosa arrastrándose. Las estanterías de las paredes están cubiertas de polvo, y aparentemente no se usan hace mucho tiempo. Los cristales de las ventanas están también sucios, y en uno resbala un líquido verdoso, probablemente vómito. Y en medio de toda esa catástrofe, acostada sobre la mesa cubierta de botellas y bolsas de patatas fritas, una mujer de tetas más grandes de lo permitido (Konoha había aprobado una ley, que menciona el tamaño límite del volumen de pechos operados, para evitar que los menores de edad vayan por la noche a puticlubs a causa de la tentación. Naturalmente, al ser Hokage, Tsunade puede hacer lo que quiere. Hasta corren rumores de que la que había tenido la idea de aprobar esa nueva ley es ella misma, con la finalidad de no tener rivales, además de que en Konoha no existe ningún puticlub) y las mejillas sonrojadas gira la cabeza en dirección a la entrada. Con un gesto dolorido empieza a levantarse y se deja caer en la silla cercana, que no aguanta su peso y se hace añicos debajo de las nalgas de su propietaria. Ésta lanza unas palabrotas -que prefiero no mencionar- en voz alta, se levanta del suelo y la patea.

Kakashi, ajeno al comportamiento de su jefa y, considerándolo como su actitud usual, se cansa de esperar.

-¿Me ha llamado, maestra Hokage?- suelta procurando sonar normal. El teatro que monta la vieja le importa un rábano. Lo único que quiere es cumplir la misión y seguir leyendo.

Desesperado al notar que la vieja borracha no está en condiciones de responderle, sino ocupada con encontrar una botella que contenga aún algo de alcohol, empieza a llamar a Shizune, la secretaria, a grito pelado.

Resulta ser que Shizune estaba escondida debajo de la mesa de Tsunade, escondiéndose de ella. Como solía ocuparse de que su jefa alcohólica trabajara, ésta no había aguantado más sus reprimendas y comenzaba a oponerse con violencia, por lo que había puesto a Shizune los pelos de punta. Al salir de su escondite, se asegura de que su maestra no se percate de ella, y corre hasta la puerta empujando a Kakashi hacia el pasillo y cerrando tras sí. Al lograr haber salido con vida de las garras de la Hokage, suelta un largo suspiro. Acto seguido, saca una hoja de la carpeta que mantiene en la mano, y se la enseña a Kakashi.

-¡Otra vez a hacer de guardaespaldas!- protesta éste al haber echado un vistazo al papel-¡Menudo rollo!

Al decir esto, recibe una mirada asesina de Shizune.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te quejas? ¡No me vengas ahora con el rollo de siempre, que las estoy pasando canutas!- mientras dice esto lanza miradas de pánico a la puerta del despacho- No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. ¡La semana pasada se comió a Tonton! (la mascota de Shizune (un cerdito)).

El jounin ignora los insultos de Shizune por no prestarle atención mientras sale pitando del edificio. 'Ese cerdo nunca fue útil' piensa con indiferencia. Se dirige a la salida de la aldea, que, según Shizune, es donde le espera la persona a la que debe acompañar.

-¡Heeeeey Kakashiiii!!- exclama alguien a sus espaldas.

El enmascarado se da la vuelta sin pararse y reconoce a Maito Gai. Éste lo saluda de forma que no corresponde a un hombre y le sonríe pestañeando muy seguido.

-¿Esta noche estás libree?- le pregunta.

-De ti no sé si alguna vez lo estaré- murmura Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo su cabeza al frente, ignorándole.

-¡Eeeeeeeeh, que te he preguntado algooooo!- Gai no se da por vencido.

-¡Que te largues, maricón!- le espeta Kakashi por encima de su hombro.

Gai se lleva las manos a la cara y se le humedecen los ojos. Detrás suyo aparece un doble suyo pero más diminuto, de nombre Rock Lee.

-¡Maestro Gai-maravilloso! ¿Qué le ocurre?

Kakashi los deja atrás. Está cansado de tanta bobería alrededor suyo. Había considerado a Gai un amigo, pero desde que éste lo manoseó una vez que tuvo la ocasión, decidió ignorarlo. Y ahora Gai quiere reconciliarse con él invitándole a cenar. ¡Patético!

Mientras intenta controlar su rabia y no utilizar el chidori para acabar con la aldea entera y así con todos sus problemas, se percata de que casi ha llegado a los portones de la salida de Konoha. Pero un niño rubio y con cara de imbécil se le planta delante.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- le grita enfadado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Me entrena? –le suplica Naruto, que suelta eructos entre palabra y palabra, señal de que acaba zamparse una porción en el Ichiraku Ramen.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No. Largo.

-¿Y si le doy de comer a sus perros?

-¡¡¡He dicho que NO, maldito niñato!!!- acto seguido le mete una patada en la barriga al chico, que empieza a vomitar lo aún no digerido.

El resto del trayecto lo hace corriendo. No tiene ganas de toparse con otro idiota y retrasar la misión.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos!!**

**Siento mucho no haber puesto nada (Disclaimer o N/A) en el 1er capítulo. El problema es que no tengo todavía mucha práctica en publicar historias :P**

**Si ni siquiera he puesto el título del capi! La causa es que no se me ocurre ninguno. Con Capítulo 1 me basta. **

**Total, que aquí está el segundo capi, por fin actualizado (y eso que acaban de empezar las clases). Espero que lo disfrutéis, como lo disfruté yo al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no pretendo sacar ningún bien material, sólo reviews (sean buenos o malos). Pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien insultando a los personajes.**

De pronto se acuerda de que después de ir a ver al cliente tiene que ir a su apartamento a recoger sus cosas para el viaje, porque puede tardar varios días. Suelta unas palabrotas a través de la máscara que hace que varias personas se volteen a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa. Él los ignora y sigue caminando. ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza? Su apartamento esta por el camino, pero ya lo pasó hace rato. Y si ahora vuelve, al cliente probablemente se le acabará la paciencia, se largará y Tsunade lo haría picadillo. No es que Kakashi aprecie mucho su vida, pero tampoco la tiraría a la basura de esa manera. Además tiene cierta inquietud por el castigo que le puede poner la vieja. ¡Ahora, que está peor que nunca! Kakashi recuerda el horror por el que pasó al querer pedirle vacaciones. La vieja lo había perseguido por toda la aldea, atizándole por todos sitios. Tuvo que pasar tres meses en el hospital con el 80% de los huesos rotos. Pero al igual que los otros jounins, se acostumbró a las torturas de la quinta. Sin duda es una hokage muy diferente al tercero. Ella los hace trabajar como esclavos, mientras que Sarutobi fue demasiado blando.

Los portones se hallan cerrados, y mientras el jounin llega a ellos, descubre a un viejo jorobado que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. Es de mediana altura, con calva reluciente. Tiene la cara ancha, los ojos pequeños atentos detrás de las gafas. La nariz ganchuda y las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia abajo completan su extrema fealdad. Lleva una simple camisa gris de mangas largas que le va grande. El saco a su espalda es bastante grande, pero al abuelo no parece pesarle mucho. Cuando Kakashi está lo bastante cerca, empieza a gritar.

-¡Al fin viene! Ya me iba a ir solo. ¿Se puede saber qué servicio es éste?- tiene la voz ronca y a la vez chillona- Llevo media hora esperando, y _tengo prisa_.

-Cierre el pico-responde Kakashi de mal humor-si no quiere morir.

El cliente se pone rojo de ira, pero no dice nada. Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

El enmascarado se gira hacia la casita situada a un lado del camino. Dos hombres vestidos de verde se encuentran en ella, sentados y recostados sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos y soltando ronquidos. Kakashi se acerca a ellos con pasos rápidos.

-Izumo, Kotetsu, ¿por qué coño estáis durmiendo?- y, sin esperar respuesta, les sacude una colleja a cada uno.

Transcurre algo de tiempo hasta que los dos están despiertos del todo. Izumo se arrepiente de haberse quedado dormido y suplica a Kakashi no decírselo a la vieja. Kotetsu, en cambio, no para de quejarse de su falta de sueño y, naturalmente, la poca delicadeza que tiene Kakashi en el trato con sus compañeros de trabajo. Éste, que acaba de tranquilizarse un poco, lo ignora.

Nadie parece percatarse del abuelo con cara de perros que da golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, señal de impaciencia. Cuando se da cuenta de que se han olvidado completamente de él, no aguanta más.

-¡¿Piensan pasarse todo el día aquí diciendo y haciendo memeces?! ¿O alguno de ustedes me va a acompañar?

-Vaya, lo siento mucho, señor…-Kakashi se da cuenta de su fallo, e intenta rectificarlo.

-Señor Tenzako- responde el cliente a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, señor Tenzako. ¿A dónde se dirige?

-A la isla Tortuga. Voy a pasar unas vacaciones con mis nietos. Ellos me esperan allí.

-¿La isla Tortuga? Mmmm…-Kakashi intentaba localizar el nombre, pero nunca se le había dado bien Geografía.

-Isla Tortuga, eso está en el País de la Ola, ¿no? - interviene Kotetsu.

El abuelo afirma con la cabeza.

-Ok. Si no le importa, señor Tenzako, espera un momentito aquí que voy a por mis cosas…-Kakashi se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

Otra vez este estrés. Está hasta las narices de que lo manipulen como a un tonto a cambio de nada. Y encima con amenazas. A pesar de no querer sentir lástima por nadie, Kakashi reconoce que los demás aldeanos también están sometidos a una gran injusticia. La dictadura de la borracha los cogió a todos por sorpresa. Todo es culpa de Jiraya, ese cerebro de mandril. 'Que sí, que sí, Tsunade es la única persona que puede encargarse de esto. Si yo os la traigo, seré libre, ¿no?'. Y obviamente, todos le creyeron. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que sus problemas alcohólicos hubiesen empeorado tanto? De todos modos, la mayoría esta agradecida que Jiraya no había cogido el puesto. Nadie quiere imaginarse lo que pasaría entonces. Porque al muy cabrón le da igual Konoha. Claro, él no tiene que permanecer allí. El maldito sannin es un pervertido nómada. Kakashi ha rumiado muchas veces la idea de largarse también. Quizás también lo lograse, como Sasuke. Aquel chiquillo es envidioso en todos los aspectos. El problema es que detrás de él no irían cinco enanos perdedores como había sido con Sasuke. No, a él lo seguirían anbus, jounnins de elite, o si no, la propia hokage. Y está seguro de que lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Servir toda la vida, o morir. Pues vaya mierda.

Al llegar a la entrada del apartamento, se percata de que su llave no encaja en la cerradura.

-¡Qué coj…! ¿Me han cambiado la cerradura?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Siento no haber ****escrito**** ni ****actualizado**** antes, ****pero**** en mi plan diario no hay tres minutos de tiempo libre para sentarme en mi escritorio relajada y dejar volar mi imaginación. **

**Finalizo el discurso antes de que empecéis a roncar.**

**Aquí teneis el tercer capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

Trata de controlar su respiración para no hiperventilar. Perplejo, fija su vista en la puerta, como si ésta pudiese resolverle su duda. Vuelve a intentar meter la llave y hacerla girar, pero en vano. Rendido, la guarda, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y empieza tirar de la melena plateada como un desquiciado.

-¡Caca-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!- un grito estremecedor hace que al sensei casi se le salga el corazón del pecho. Se queda paralizado e intenta volver a acostumbrar su corazón al ritmo normal. Esas potentes cuerdas vocales, sólo conocía a otra persona a parte de Tsunade con esa fuerza de voz… y además, la costumbre de llamarlo Caca-shit (Mierda-mierda)… ¡sólo puede ser…!

-Ah, buenos días señor, eh… alquilador- se había olvidado de su nombre. Enseguida se arrepiente de la risita nerviosa que soltó sin querer.

-¡CACA-SHIT! ¿ENCIMA TE ANDAS CON RECOCHINEO? ¿SABES QUE LLEVAS 15 SEMANAS SIN PAGAR EL ALQUILER? ¡15 SEMANAS! ¡No le dije nada a la hokage porque me daba pena que murieses tan joven, porque soy consciente de la manía que te tiene…! ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! ¿¡Se puede saber cuando diantres cobras!- los gritos del alquilador hacen temblar las paredes y Kakashi cada vez se encoge más y más bajo su reprimienda.

-¡Cálmese, por favor! Ante todo, le pido que POR FAVOR deje de llamarme así. Mi nombre es-

-¿Y eso qué más da? No sé ni por qué estoy perdiendo aquí el tiempo contigo, Caca-shit, porque- el rostro del hombre se ensombrece y una sonrisa venenosa aparece en su rostro- es demasiado tarde, ¡te has quedado sin casa!

-¡¿C-C-CÓOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- Kakashi nota que su máscara está a punto de romperse por estirar tanto la mandíbula inferior hacia el suelo- ¿Me está diciendo que… que YA HA ALQUILADO EL PISO A OTRA PERSONA?

El hombre hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Pero… pero… ¡me he quedado sin piso! Por favor… mañana, cuando vuelva de la misión cobraré…-

En vez de seguir escuchándole, el hombre se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia las escaleras. La indiferencia en su cara llama la atención.

Kakashi sabe que no sirve de nada seguir insistiéndole a ese tipo odioso que le dé otro día más. Es más, lo de las 15 semanas es verdad. Se había pasado de la raya, lo admite. Pero que no ha podido pagarlo por asuntos serios también es verdad. El día en el que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo descubrió donde vive, se dedicó a contárselo al resto de senseis, y desde ese día se han aprovechado de las noches en las que Kakashi tenía turno de noche para entrar en su apartamente sin permiso y organizar fiestas haciendo tanto ruido que los vecinos acudieron enojados al del alquiler y le pidieron que tomara medidas. Éste no se creyó nada de nada de la versión de Kakashi de que habían irrumpido en su casa para fastidiarle la vida, y de que había testigos que le podían probar que él no había estado en el piso esa noche. Lo que hizo el hombre fue subirle el alquiler, con cada catástrofe que pasara en su apartamento le pediría más dinero. Kakashi no pudo oponer resistencia, no tenía dónde ir. Tras la tercera fiesta que tuvo lugar en su piso, empezó a cambiar la cerradura y a poner a sus perros de guardia por la noche. Pero ya entonces el alquiler era tan alto que no supo qué hacer. Desde entonces había escapado de pagar una y otra vez, pero al menos había logrado que nadie más se colase en su vivienda.

Tarde o temprano le habría echado. Le era imposible recaudar todo el dinero que ya le debía al viejo ese. Ahora es cuestión de buscar uun nuevo lugar para vivir. Suspira. No va a ser nada fácil, Konoha está más atiborrada de gente que un hormiguero.

Para prevenir otra desgracia, sale pitando del edificio y empieza a saltar por los tejados como un chimpancé por la selva. Menos mal que la cerradura de la ventana aún es la misma. Había podido coger sus cosas para el viaje sin que nadie se diese cuenta. ¡La primera cosa del día que le salió bien! Ahora es prioritario llegar en un santiamén a la entrada de la aldea, y acompañar al viejo a su destino. No se sorprende al verlo dando saltos como si tuviera un muelle incrustado en el culo. ¡Le sale humo por las orejas! Kakashi se prepara para otro griterío.

-Lo siento, ha surgido un imprevisto- el shinobi se disculpa pacientemente con una reverencia y le tapa la boca al viejo cuando éste empieza a escupir insultos, arrastrándolo hacia la salida de Konoha. Se despide de Izumo y Kotetsu, que le desean suerte y vuelven a su siestita.

Ya adentrados en el bosque, Kakashi suelta a Tenzako a tiempo, justo antes de que éste se asfixiara.

-AAAAH, ¡casi me ahogo!- Con la cara roja de ira y jalando aire como una aspiradora, el viejo muestra un aspecto casi penoso en el césped.

-Lo siento- vuelve a disculparse el enmascarado –hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

Kakashi espera que el abuelo empiece un nuevo sermón, pero, para su sorpresa, se levanta del suelo y empieza a caminar.

-Vamos- dice. La seriedad de su tono de voz asombra aun más a Kakashi. Éste se coloca a su lado en silencio.

Pasados unos quince minutos sin haber abierto la boca ninguno de los dos, el viejo parece ponerse nervioso. Kakashi ni se inmuta.

-Bueno… me han comentado que la Hokage es bastante… ¿estricta? ¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Bastante estricta?- Kakashi suelta un bufido con resentimiento- No hay palabras para definirlo, y desde luego ésas son demasiado suaves. Yo digo que es una vieja borracha dictadora. Y eso también es demasiado suave.

-Yo no soy de Konoha, y tampoco he oído mucho sobre la dictadura que hay allí, pero según esos necios de la entrada, la situación parece grave. ¿Cómo es que nadie hace nada?

-Pues por miedo. Nadie tiene ganas de morir en manos de esa vieja pechugona, porque saben perfectamente lo que les hará si alguien le contradice. Nos ha amenazado con hundir la aldea a patadas y justificarlo a las autoridades de otros países con un terremoto, si alguien osa enfrentarse a ella.

-Vaya panorama… ¿Y todo por los problemas alcohólicos que tiene esa tipeja? Hay que ver cómo el alcohol destruye las personas. Pero dime, ¿no hay exiliados o algo así?

De pronto, Kakashi se detiene. Su expresión se torna sombría y penetrante, y tensa todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Todos… los que han intentado escapar de Tsunade…

...

… fueron torturados, violados, asados en sartenes, devorados, cortados en pedacitos, amputados de sus miembros y eh… extremidades, etcétera. Ah, y asesinados, por supuesto- añadió esto último como quien añade queso a los espaguetis.

El abuelo pega un grito que espanta una centena de pájaros que se asentaban en los árboles sobre sus cabezas. Su careto es de película. Se le cae un moco hasta la altura de la rodilla. Kakashi se lleva las manos a la barriga para contener las carcajadas. Cae al suelo y rueda, llorando de la risa. Al viejo no le hace ni pizca de gracia. Coge una rama del suelo y empieza a atizarle a su guardaespaldas, que se lleva las manos a la cara para protegerse.

-Cálmese, hombre, ¡era una broma!- se incorpora y sonríe descaradamente. El señor Tenzako recobra la compostrua al instante. Esto extraña a Kakashi.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurre con ellos?

-La mitad suele morir… esta vez el tono de voz del jounnin no era de cachondeo. Al abuelo se le fue la sangre del rostro. Seguidamente se puso furioso.

'¿Y qué puta diferencia hay entonces con lo que dijiste en broma?'

-…en las cárceles de Tsunade. De sed, o por las torturas a las que los somete. La gente ha dejado de intentar lo imposible, por lo que las cárceles están quedando vacías- le contó. Lo decía como si estuviera contando una anécdota cualquiera –aun así, hay algunos que lo han conseguido. Uno de cada mil, supongo. Y con una suerte de no-te-menees. Ah, y un poco de inteligencia, por supuesto-levantó el dedo índice por encima de su cabeza –es el caso de-

-…Sasuke Uchiha- concluyó el cliente observando las hojas del suelo que pisaba al caminar –He oído de él. El fugitivo que quiere aliarse con Orochimaru, ¿no? No es por Tsunade por la que se quiere ir –el abuelo abrió mucho los ojos.

-Qué va. Creo que ese niño no ve más allá de la punta de su nariz desde que nació. Por lo tanto, lo que le ocurre a la aldea se lo pasa por el forro. He visto a muchos egoístas en mi vida, ¿sabe?- cerró el ojo por un momento y metió las manos en los bolsillos –pero en la vida te encuentras cosas inesperadas cuando menos te lo esperas.

El viejo rodó los ojos al oír a Kakashi contradecirse a sí mismo. Se dejaba en ridículo a sí mismo, pero no se percataba de ello.

**Sé que este capítulo no ha sido tan bueno, pero espero poder seguir atrayendo lectores, así que os diré que Sasuke hará su presencia dentro de poco. Aquellos que son pacientes lo agradecerán ^^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
